This invention relates generally to waveguide shorting devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to waveguide shorting devices whose position can be adjusted within a waveguide and locked at a particular place.
Shorting pistons vary the length of a waveguide. The position of a shorting piston within a waveguide may adjust so that a precise optimum position can be achieved. Additionally, the shorting piston may advantageously present to incident energy traveling in the waveguide a surface which is relatively smooth, perpendicular to inner walls of the waveguide, and in physical contact with waveguide walls.
Previous shorting pistons fail to exhibit a sufficient number of desirable features. One prior shorting piston operates only with a specialized, non-standard waveguide. Such a shorting piston requires overall system expense to increase.
Many previous shorting pistons fit loosely within a waveguide so that they can move within the waveguide. These shorting pistons fail to sufficiently contact interior waveguide walls. Additionally, these shorting pistons do not reside in presisely the same position relative to the waveguide after the waveguide encounters a vibration. Resultingly, a vibration may cause characteristics of energy traveling within the waveguide to change.
Some previous shorting pistons use springs to hold a piston stationary within the waveguide yet permit the piston to move within the waveguide. However, a spring which is strong enough to hold the piston in place under the influence of vibration tends to scratch interior walls of the waveguide when the piston's position changes within the waveguide. Conversely, a spring which permits the piston to move within the waveguide without scratching the interior walls of the waveguide tends not to hold the piston in place when vibration occurs.
Yet another shorting piston uses conductive belts, spring loaded on rollers. This arrangement tends to be expensive and to present an undesirable surface to incident energy within the waveguide.